Jealousy and Broken Hearts Chivas memories
by Min-Lice
Summary: ini adalah prequel dari gone.. kyumin, chara death, yaoi. saya masih newbie, jadi masih canggung dalam menggunakan ffn ini.


Title : Jealousy and Broken Hearts (Chivas Memories) ~Prequel Gone~

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Other Super Junior Member

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Length : Drabble (?)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Sekali lagi cats yang di atas bukan milik saya T.T *nangis Bombay dipelukan umin* #PLAK

Sumary : Cinta yang membuatku bahagia, membuat semuanya terasa indah. Tapi cinta jugalah yang rusak semua. Entah kenapa setiap bikin sumari selalu beda sama isi.

Warning : YAOI, typo, alur yang tidak terarah, penempatan tanda baca yang bukan pada tempatnya, pemakaian kata yang diulang. bagi yang baru membaca sebaiknya membaca dari yang gone, tapi dari yang ini juga bisa... tapi mungkin aga bingung.

HAPPY READING !

.

.

Seorang _namja_ bertubuh mungil memandang pemandangan kota Seoul pada malam hari dari balik jendela kamarnya.

Dia beralih memandang ranjang berwarna baby blue yang tertata rapi karena sang pemilik tidak pernah -lagi- menyentuhnya.

Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ranjangnya sendiri, masih tetap memandangi ranjang Kyuhyun.

Tes tes

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sungmin, dia menangis dalam diam.

"Kyu-ah, _bogoshippoyo_…" Kalimat yang memilukan menggambarkan sebuah kerinduan.

Mata yang biasanya bersinar kini cahayanya meredup, bibir bagaikan apel merah kini berubah pucat, pipi yang chubbypun sekarang menjadi tirus, inilah gambaran _namja_ dengan segala pesona yang kehilangan cahayanya.

Semua telah hilang kala orang yang dicintainya meninggalkannya dengan semua kenangan yang sangat membekas, kenangan pahit yang mampu menghapus semua kenangan indah.

Sungmin teringat kenangan satu bulan yang lalu.

.

.

~Flashback~

.

.

"_Hyung,_ aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita." Satu kalimat dari Kyuhyun yang membuat mata Sungmin terbelalak lebar.

"Ta-" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun pergi meniggalkannya sendiri.

Tubuh Sungmin melemas, kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya.

Sungmin menangis terduduk, menutup wajahnya yang berderai air mata dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

~Flashback end~

.

.

Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi berdekatan dengan Sungmin, setelah pekerjaannya di panggung selasai Kyuhyun pergi entah kemana.

.

.

~Sungmin pov~

.

.

"Kyu… _Bogoshippoyo_… " Aku benar-benar merindukanya, sakit saat dia mengatakan ingin berpisah denganku, menghapus semua kenanggan indah yang tercipta.

Aku tak lagi bisa merasakan sentuhan hangatnya, tatapan mata yang tajam namun menenangkan, serta seringainya yang bisa membuat semburat merah dipipiku.

Senyum miris terukir didibirku mengingat kenangan manis bersama Kyuhyun, tak terasa air mataku jatuh membasahi pipi tirus ini.

Aku mengambil sebuah kertas yang terletak di dalam meja nakas. Aku mulai merangkai kata, air mataku pun semakin deras, tak terelakan benerapa tetes air mataku jatuh membasahi kertas.

Aku menaruh kertas yang tadi ku tulis setelah selesai menulis isinya di atas meja nakas bersama sebuah botol kecil.

Aku berjalan dengan lemah menuju lemari penyimpanan wine.

.

.

~Sungmin pov end~

.

.

Sungmin mengambil sebuah botol wine dari lemari wine dan tidak lupa mengambil sebuah gelas bersamanya, Sungmin menuangkan wine berjenis chivas ke dalam gelas.

"Kyu… ini wine kesukaan kita." Ucap sungmin memandang botol wine.

Sungmin mengambil sebuah botol kecil di atas meja nakas, menuangkannya pada gelas berisi wine.

"Kyu, _mianhae_… Aku tidak bias melihatmu bersamanya." Ucap Sungmin meminum winenya.

Perlahan namun pasti Sungmin mersakan tubuhnya mulai menjadi kaku.

"Akh…" Erang sungmin ketika merasakan pusing di bagian belakang kepalanya, gelas yang ada di genggamannya jatuh ke lantai menjadi serpihan kecil.

Dengan segera Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

. Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg

Perlahan jantungnya berdetak semakin pelan, tetesan air mata mulai jatuh kembali dari pelupuk matanya tapi Sungmin tetap menangis dalam diam.

. Deg Deg Deg Deg

Aliran darahnya semakin membeku akibat wine yang diminumnya, tubuhnya semakin kaku dan kepala yang berdenyut semakin kuat karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

. Deg Deg

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa Sungmin segera mengambil kertas yang teletak di atas meja nakas menggenggamnya dengan erat.

. Deg

"Sa… Rang… Haeyo… Cho~ kyu~ hyun…" Denga nafas terengah Sungmin melantunkan kalimat cinta dari bibir ranumnya yang tak dapat terdengar oleh si pemilik nama, seiring dengan itu senyum tersungging dibibir pucatnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan terdengar dari luar kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah… Ayo makan." Suara Leeteuk terdengar dari luar kamar, merasa tak ada jawaban ia mengetuk lebih keras.

TOK TOK TOK

"Min… Kau ada di dalamkan ?" Tanya leeteuk, raut khawatir terlukis diwajahnya.

Leeteuk memaksa masuk dengan mencoba membuka pintunya, tapi nihil pintunya terkunci dari dalam.

Akhirnya leeteuk meminta bantuan dari member lain untuk membukanya.

BRAK

Suara puntu yang terbuka dengan engsel yang sedikit rusak.

Leeteuk membelalakan matanya melihat Sungmin yang terbaring di ranjang dan gelas pecah tergeletak di lantai.

"Min… Min-ah _irroena_…" panggil Leeteuk mengguncang tubuh Sungmin. Tapi yang dipanggil tidak menunjukan tanda kehidupan, hanya sebuah senyum kecil yang menenangkan terlukis di bibirnya.

Siwon memeriksa detak jantung Sungmin dan ia menggeleng, semua member seketika menjadi histeris.

Leeteuk memutuskan menghubungi Kyuhyun, sementara Kibum yang paling tenang menghubungi polisi dan Hangeng menghubungi rumah sakit.

Selang beerapa menit setelah dihubungi oleh Leeteuk, Kyukyun mengetuk pintu dorm dengan brutal. Yesung yang ada paling dekat dengan pintulah yang membuka, matanya terbelalak melihat Kyuhyun yang terengah-engah dengan air mata yang berlinang diwajahnya.

Yesung memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk Kyuhyun masuk. Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya nenerobos tatapan-tatapan tajam yang sedari tadi menatapnya, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak perduli.

Kyuhyun duduk diranjang Sungmin.

"_Hyung_… _Min-hyung_… _Irroena_…" Panggil Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin tidak menanggapi.

"_Chagi…_ Minnie-ah _irroena_… Bangun sayang…" Panggil Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Sungmin.

"_Hyung… mianhae… Jeongmal Mianhae_…"Sebanyak apapun Kyuhyun berusaha memanggil Sungmin, tapi tubuh tanpa nyawa itu hanya diam, masih setia dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Leeteuk menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang digenggam Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membaca isinya.

Dear Cho Kyuhyun

Kyu, mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada di sampingmu lagi.

Jangan marah ya...

Aku harap kau selalu sehat bersamanya, aku akan memantau kalian dari tempatku yang baru.

Aku akan selalu menjagamu dari sini.

Kyu... aku sangat mencintaimu... _Saranghae... Saranghae Yeongwonhi_...

With love Lee Sungmin

Tetesan demi tetesan air mata turun melalui lekuk wajahnya saat membaca surat yang Sungmin buat untuknya.

Kyuhyun mencuim kening Sungmin dan berucap 'Sa', beralih ke hidung dan berucap 'Rang',bibirnya mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin dan berucap 'Hae'.

"Saengil Cukkha Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

THE END

NOTE : Huahhhhhhh…. Beres….. walaupun akhirnya gaje….. mianhae…. *bow*

Aku terispirasi dari author yang membuat trilogy tentang kyumin… yang saya baca sekirar 4-5 bulan yang lalu….

maafkan saya karena fict ini pendek

Nah… untuk chivas itu minuman kesukaan kyumin, tapi entah itu wine ato bir, apa sama aja ?

Dan racun yang dimun sungmin itu beneran ada... Dan cara membunuh racunnya sama seperti yang saya jelaskan diatas…

Yasudahh… dari pada saya banyak omong…

Bales review :

Minimin : ini, saya sudah buat prequelnya... bagaimana ? ^^ gomawo udah nyempetin RnR ^^

wulan yeppo : iyah, kyuhyun galau pengen nyusul sungmin. Sudah update nih prequelnya. ^^ gomawo udah nyempetin RnR ^^

Manami Katayanagi : Gomawo... nah udah update prequelnya... ^^ gomawo udah nyempetin RnR ^^

Mind to Review ….

Jenis review apapun diterima,,,,


End file.
